


Message Sent

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon received a text from Robb, telling him he had sex with Theon. Of course he's pissed off, and of course he will wank thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dear Heloisa, I was totally surprised how well you guessed which direction my mind swayed upon reading your fantastic Five Kisses story (Chapter 4, in particular). Fucking spot on! The idea was too god to just let it go, and I had to do it. Thank you for, inadvertently, prompting me. I hope you don't mind I used your story as a background to this. It is like fan fic to a fan fic, basically. I also hope you like it :)

''That sounds awesome, I'm really happy for you, brother.'' Message sent.

Well, really, what else could he say? _I will fucking smash Theon Greyjoy's fucking head once I see him?_ No, he could not have texted that. And, besides, he really was happy for Robb. He knew about his huge crush on Theon ever since they were kids. Theon was a bit older, more experienced, he smoked, he fooled around with girls and had this permanent lazy smile, he was the epitome of cool in their eyes. He himself would have probably liked him too, but the fact that Robb had always been so madly in love with stupid Greyjoy made Jon hate him with a passion. Also, he was almost sure Theon somehow guessed the nature of his feelings for his brother. _Why, oh why did Robb have to be my brother?_ No, it was great to have a brother like that, really. He was the best. Smart, funny, generous, loyal, everything you could wish for in a brother. Unless he also happened to be someone you wanted to fuck the daylights out of.

 _What the fuck did Greyjoy do to deserve that? Was he even aware how precious that gift was?_ Jon knew he could never let Robb know about his feelings. So he had to pretend now that he was happy for them, travelling around South America, without a care in the world, kissing, fucking and what not. When Robb texted him, the message saying: ''Hey! Theon and I did it. It was great :)'', Jon went nuts. _It was good that they were on a different bloody continent, cause if they were here, Greyjoy would die a most horrible painful death._

He could not stop thinking about it. It would have been Robb's first time. Not Theon's though, _fucking slut!_ Jon could see Robb's eyes closing as he leaned for a kiss and then lecherous Greyjoy pushing his tongue in Robb's mouth, and then Robb making little moaning sounds as Theon started undressing them. _Oh fuck! How much I hate him!_ Jon was desperately trying to stop thinking these thoughts, they made him so mad. It was stupid and wrong imagining your brother fucking his ... friend or whatever. And even more stupid was having a hard-on thinking about it.

Jon reached down inside his pants and started stroking his rock-hard cock. This was not the first time he would masturbate thinking about Robb, but it was the first time Theon was also in his thoughts. Jon decided then what he would have done, what he would like to do. He would show both Robb and Theon that Robb only belonged to him. He would tie them up, both of them, Robb bent over the table, yes, and Theon would be kneeling, his hands behind his back. First he would kiss Robb all over, his neck, sniffing at his auburn curls, then down his broad strong back, he would kiss and lick each and every one of those strong muscles, leaving small bitemarks, to mark what's his. Then he would squeeze his butt so hard Robb would cry out, and then he would spend quite some time caressing and pinching that perfectly toned ass, fondling it a bit gently and then again a bit roughly, he would knead the muscled flesh, spreading the cheeks apart, and then he would bury his tongue in Robb's sweet asshole. And all the while Greyjoy would have to watch. Robb would get so turned on by all this, he would plead with him to fuck him already, but Jon would not fuck him just yet. That ass is so tempting, those strong round cheeks, flesh so white, Jon could not resist and he would smack him, ever so lightly, very playfully. Robb would moan and squirm some, as much as his restrains would allow him. And then Jon would smack him again. But this time harder. Right on the lower part of his ass, where the buttocks meet the thighs, yes that is a good spot. And Robb would then moan louder. So Jon would then start spanking him in earnest, colouring those cheeks pink and then a deeper shade of red. Theon would also get hard from watching it. Robb would be whimpering, not with pain, but with arousal as Jon would deliver more sharp smacks to his gorgeous backside. And Jon would have to restrain himself before he spends, so he will have to, unfortunately, stop.

Then he would turn his attention to Theon. _Greyjoy_ , he would tell him, _You have forgotten yourself. I will now remind you who Robb truly belongs to. I will fuck him so hard now, and right in front of you, so that neither him nor you ever forget it._ Then he would shove his cock down Theon Greyjoy's throat, gagging him. _You like Robb, don't you, Theon? Then you better suck my cock real fucking good, cause your spit will be all the lube he will be getting for this fuck._

And then, of course, Greyjoy would have to try his hardest to suck him well. And if not, well, that would at least show Robb what kind of boyfriend he has chosen. Yes, maybe a particularly hard fuck was what Robb needed to have his eyes opened. Jon would fuck Theon's mouth for a little while, not too long though, as he would want to save himself for fucking Robb good and proper. And when he pushes his cock up his brother's tight virgin ass, he will do it oh, so slowly, to make Robb _really_ feel him. And he would fuck him so good - hard and sweet, Robb will never wish to be fucked by anyone else _ever_. And Theon Greyjoy will be so hard just from watching it, but his hands will be tied behind his back so he won't be able to jerk off. And he will fucking cry in desperation deriving both from being unable to attend to his stupid cock and from watching Robb being fucked by Jon.

Jon was not sure if it was the image of him fucking Robb or the image of Theon being miserable what made him come so hard, but he could not suppress his loud moans of pleasure. He threw his head back, slumped on a sofa, and didn't even look up when he heard chuckling from the door.

''Wow, what made you spray the walls like that?'' Satin asked as he approached him, planting a wet and warm kiss on Jon's lips. ''I made us dinner while you jerked off, it's ready.''

''Mmmm,'' Jon only growled, pulling Satin on top of him for some cuddling.

Satin looked at the phone next to Jon. ''How is Robb? Texting about his adventures? Oh, but Jon, you are still _really_ hard. We have to take care of that before dinner.'' And he started shifting down Jon's body, but Jon caught him and pulled him back onto another passionate kiss. Then he threw a glance to his phone, checking the time, and said: ''Satin, in exactly two minutes I am going to fuck you so hard you'll still be able to feel me for _days_ afterwards.''

Satin smiled mischievously, Jon could feel the other boy's arousal growing too, and so he continued: ''And now you have a little over a minute and a half to suck me real fucking good, cause your spit will be all the lube you'll get for this fuck.''

The way Satin moaned upon hearing those words and then giggled so enthusiastically as he went down to take Jon's cock in his mouth reminded Jon why he loved him so much. He really did love Satin, he was so special in his own way. True, he was not Robb, but he never minded when, in the heat of the moment, Jon called him that.


End file.
